


Could You Be Loved?

by eric_idle_rules



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Teenage Years, Child Abuse, Foster Care, M/M, Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child, Cody is orphaned and spends much of his life jumping from foster home to foster home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could You Be Loved?

Cody didn’t know what it was like to call someone “Mom.” He thought he remembered her, but there was no way he could know for sure if those were real memories or if they were something that his mind dreamt up one night.

It was ten years ago that he was found by police officers climbing into a dumpster, face filthy and grimy, clothes nothing more than rags hanging off of him. They did everything they could to find his mother or father, but the search just led to the conclusion that they had sadly expected from the get go, that both the young boy’s parents were dead.

He was placed in an orphanage, was raised under a strict, but fair set of rules. There weren’t a whole lot of other children, but even so, Cody spent most of his time alone, never really connecting with the others.

Like every child there, they wanted to find him a good home. They wanted him to have a family, with parents who loved him, despite not being their own biological child.

The first family he lived with was an older couple, Reg and Sharon, who never had children of their own. They saw Cody’s big blue eyes when they walked into the orphanage and knew right away that he was the one they wanted to live with them, to be their son.

Things went well for a while. Until the first time Reg struck Cody. He was watching TV and told a then seven year old Cody to turn the volume on his game down, because it was too loud and was distracting him from his show. Cody replied with, “One second,” because he was in the middle of an intense Pokémon battle and didn’t have the time to turn the volume down right that second. And that wasn’t good enough for Reg. The back of his hand hit Cody’s face fairly hard. The young boy didn’t start crying, but he had such a look of shock and hurt and confusion on his face.

“I told you to turn it off,” was all Reg said before going back to his show.

Cody left the room, not wanting to spend anymore time with the man he’d been calling “Dad” for the past year.

He didn’t say anything to Sharon about it, since it really wasn’t _that_ bad, and the next day, Reg even apologized to him.

It was a couple months before it happened again. Cody had been eating a bowl of cereal on the couch and ended up spilling most of the milk onto the floor and couch cushions. He was going back with a wad of paper towels when Reg asked what he was doing. When he confessed that he’d spilled, Reg smacked him and called him a, “Stupid fucking kid,” before telling him to clean up. When Cody told him that that was what he was about to do, Reg hit him once again, then loomed over him as he watched Cody clean up the spill.

That time, Cody did go to Sharon. But she was adamant that he didn’t mean it.

Even when she had to use some of her own makeup to cover the marks that formed on Cody’s face, she insisted that he never actually meant to hurt him. There was always extra concealer used on the days the social worker made her rounds.

Cody was eight when he finally asked her why they wanted him in the first place if all Reg was going to do was hit him and hurt him. It was then that she told him that she always thought that having a child of their own, to love and to care for, would end that side of him. “Just give him some more time,” she insisted.

In this case, time wasn’t the answer. It was another year before Cody’s social worker discovered the marks, this time around his neck where the makeup just didn’t cover enough. She was horrified that she had let Cody live in such an environment for so long. He was out of the house by that night. He was brought back to the same group home that he was at before. On the ride over, she asked, “Why didn’t you ever say anything to me?”

“I was scared.”

“Of Reg?” She saw him nodding out of the corner of her eye. She was ashamed of herself for not noticing the signs sooner, but every time she visited, everything seemed so perfect. Including the foster parents. “I’m so sorry, Cody,” she told him. “We’ll find you a good home, I promise.”

That promise turned into years of jumping from one foster home to the next. Cody was so withdrawn; he never connected with anyone, no one from his foster family or even the kids at his own school.

So now, here he was, a fourteen year old boy who never had a real family. He couldn’t remember his biological parents anymore, but he could certainly remember the hurt he experienced at the hands of his first supposed family. They were supposed to love and care for him, but in the end, all they did was betray his trust. Reg wasn’t the only one that hurt him by his actions; Sharon was most definitely an accomplice.

He saw the guidance councilors at school, who tried to help him, but could never really get through to him. He didn’t act out, wasn’t a bad kid, but he never had friends and looked so depressed all the time. Bottling it up was often times worse than letting that emotion boil over into some explosive scene where chairs were thrown and tables were flipped.

The older children got living in homes, the harder it was to find someone willing to take them in. When they hit their teen years, they had already developed the notion that no one wanted them, and if they were taken in by a foster family, they were far more likely to act rebellious with their new family.

After his last foster home experience, in which the family decided that Cody was too withdrawn and needed to get professional help, therefore decided he was too much to deal with, he didn’t think anyone would ever want him again. He only ever had one episode where he actually shouted at anyone, though he did punch a hole in a wall and smash a few picture frames, but that was it. Just the one time. He thought that people who were willing to take troubled kids in would expect that kind of behavior once in a while, especially when they were pushing buttons.

It was another few months before he met with another family, who really wanted to foster him. They had three biological children, two around Cody’s age, a year older and a year younger, and they had raised several foster children up until they aged out, and still kept in touch with them to see how they were faring. And they were never above having the children come back for a warm dinner or even a place to stay for the night.

When their home was inspected by the caretaker and all the paperwork was signed, they brought Cody to their home. “I think you’re going to get along great with Ted and Brett,” his latest foster mother said to him when they pulled up into the driveway.

Cody’s eyes went wide as he saw the size of the house he was going to be living in. For now, anyway. He was only half listening to Melanie, since he already knew he wouldn’t be lasting long with them; he never did.

His new foster father grabbed Cody’s things for him (which, admittedly, weren’t much) and brought them inside. They followed the man in and Cody was still in awe over their house. Now he knew for sure that he wouldn’t be staying long. A family who could afford a home like this one was bound to be too uppity to raise the likes of someone like him. He had been assured that they knew what they were doing and that they’d taken in other children far worse than him and always stuck it through to the end with them.

“Let’s get you settled in your room, then I’ll go make us all some lunch,” Melanie said as she walked up the stairs behind Cody. He just nodded.

He watched as his foster father turned right at the top of the stairs, so Cody continued to follow behind and then stopped short when he walked into the bedroom. “This can’t be for me,” he finally spoke.

Melanie smiled after nearly walking right into him. “Of course it is. It’s all yours.” With a gentle hand on his shoulder, she encouraged Cody further into the room. “You’re not the first person to say that, either, you know.”

“It’s way too much.”

“Nothing is too much,” she replied. “You’re part of our family now, and you’ll be treated as such. Now, you can put your things away where you like them and Ted and I will start lunch. I’ll also go find those sons of mine so they can introduce themselves.”

As Cody began removing his clothes from his suitcase and putting them away (still disbelieving of the fact that this room was all his, that every drawer and inch of closet was all his), Melanie came to the door again, knocking quietly. “I was able to find one of them, who reminded me his younger brother was going to a friend’s house today for a school project. He really had been looking forward to meeting you, too, but this project just came up and needed to be finished this weekend. But he’ll be seeing you plenty once he’s back home, I’m sure. I’ll let you two know when lunch is ready, ok?” she asked, not giving them a chance to so much as nod a reply before she was gone.

The two of them just looked at each other before the young blonde took a couple steps deeper into the room and extended his hand. “I’m Ted,” he said.

Cody couldn’t help the little quirk of his lips, despite trying to fight it. “Cody,” he replied as he took the hand in his grasp and shook. When their hands fell back to their sides, Cody went on, “I guess you’re used to this kinda thing then? I mean, kids just coming in and out of your house?”

Ted shrugged. “Yeah, I mean, I guess. My parents have been doing this since I was little. But everyone’s always so different, so it’s never the same.”

Nodding, Cody fell silent. He couldn’t remember the last time he really carried on a conversation with someone, if he even ever had. However, Ted picked things up again. “How old are you?”

“Fourteen,” Cody answered.

“So are you in ninth grade?” Ted asked. When Cody nodded, he grinned. “That means you’ll be going to school with me. Brett, that’s my little brother, is thirteen, so he’s still at the middle school. I’m a sophomore, but we’ll still be riding the bus together. Then when I get my license, which will be soon, because I’m not gonna fail the test a third time, you’ll be able to ride with me to school.”

“You actually look happy to be going to school with me,” Cody said. There had never been anyone in his life that was overly excited to be around him, yet this guy had only met him five minutes ago and was already planning out their whole school year together.

“I’ve never actually been old enough to hang around with the other foster kids,” Ted admitted. “When my parents take them in, they’re always older. I have an older brother, too, and he’s in college now. He was the one that used to be able to really get to know the others. I mean, yeah, we’d always have family dinners together, but I was always so much younger than them that it just… wasn’t the same. Wow, I said a lot,” Ted then realized. “Sorry. But, yeah, in short, I’m excited to get to know you.”

“There’s not much to know,” Cody told him, returning to stuffing some t-shirts into a dresser. Besides, he didn’t want to get too attached to anyone, considering he wouldn’t be around long. Hell, it wouldn’t surprise him if he was back in his group home before Ted even went for his third driver’s test.

“I doubt that. I know… I know I’ve had a real good life so far, so I can’t tell you that I know what you’ve been through, but all my friends tell me I’m a good listener. And I know I’ve been doing a shitload more talking than listening today, but I really am. A good listener, that is. So, what I’m trying to say is, if you ever want to talk to someone, I’ll be here.”

“Thanks,” Cody replied, though he wasn’t planning on taking him up on his offer. Why spill his guts out to someone who he’d be living with for one or two months, then never see again?

“Want any help?” Ted asked.

Cody shrugged. “I don’t really have much, so…” he trailed off.

“Look, I know you might not believe it now, but I really do wanna get to know you. You’re gonna be treated like a part of my family now and it’s probably gonna take a while, I get it, but… just give me a chance?”

Looking over to Ted, Cody could see how determined he was; the kid really did want to get to know him. “Sure,” Cody said. He really would like to have a friend, one good friend, for the first time in his life, but he didn’t think it would be worth it.

And that was when they were summoned for dinner. When they went downstairs, the first thing Cody noticed was the smell. Something smelled delicious. “It’s nothing fancy,” Melanie said as she scooped some spaghetti onto a plate, “but Ted did make his world famous meatballs.”

In a loud stage whisper, Ted Sr. turned to Cody and told him, “They’re not really world famous.”

“Stop being so modest.” Now it was Melanie’s turn to look at Cody and say, “They’re blue ribbon meatballs; they got first prize at a local county fair.”

Cody just nodded, smiling a little, if a little uncomfortably. More than anything, he was just in such shock at the way that this family was treating him. They were treating him like _he_ was family, not just like someone they were doing a favor for. A plate was set down in front of him, but he made no move to start eating.

“Oh, are you a vegetarian?” Melanie then asked him. Everyone had been looking at Cody expectantly, waiting for him to dig in.

Cody saw her looking between him and the food and said, “Oh, no. Umm…” He then picked up a meatball on his fork and took a bite. Once he swallowed, he gave them his verdict, “These are really good.”

Lunch continued, Melanie continually insisting that Cody eat as much as he wanted. He ate until he was beyond stuffed. He turned his head to Ted and muttered, “I don’t think I can even stand up, I ate so much.”

Ted grinned back at him. “That’s your ‘welcome to the DiBiase household’ first meal. She makes everyone feel like they’re about one more bite away from actually exploding.”

“She succeeded.” He noticed that she and her husband were beginning to pick up the table and said, “I’ll help with that.”

“Don’t worry about it. You let the food digest and we’ll let the dishwasher do the rest of the dirty work. Now, if you wanted to go back to your room and settle in for a bit, that’s fine.”

With a great deal of effort, Cody did manage to stand, Ted standing up with him. “So, it was really good, right?” Ted asked as they were halfway up the stairs.

“Yeah,” Cody answered.

“Expect there to be just as much, if not more for dinner.”

All this was still really overwhelming. Never had anyone taken him in and instantly treated him so warmly and truly wanted to make him feel like he belonged. And, just maybe, that was what was missing from all his previous homes. They tried, to a point, but nothing they did could compare to what he felt just being in this home. Maybe they’d finally found the right mesh.

God, he had to stop being so hopeful.

“Did you want any company?” Ted then asked him.

Cody had never had anyone around his own age living with him before. And he really didn’t have friends at any of the schools he went to. So, he really didn’t know how to interact with others that well. Instead of giving a definitive answer, he shrugged.

“Maybe? How about I join you for a bit, and if you want to kick me out at any time, go right ahead.”

“I guess,” Cody finally said.

Once they were in Cody’s room, they both ended up sitting on the bed, Cody up by his headboard and Ted down at the foot, one leg on the floor while another leg curled up against him. “So, did you do anything at school? Sports, I mean?” Ted asked when he realized how his initial question sounded.

“No.”

“Well, we have some really good sports teams at my school. I’m on the football team, but that’s done with for the year. They’re already a good way through the winter sports, but spring’s coming up. They have track and baseball… there’s volleyball, too, I think. I’m pretty sure there’s an intramural team—”

“Look,” Cody cut him off, “that’s great that you’re all involved and shit, but you have to realize that I probably won’t be here long. I never stay in places long. So, I’m pretty sure I won’t be around long enough to actually do any sports.”

“Do you not want to stay?” Ted asked him, fidgeting in his spot a little.

Shrugging his shoulders, Cody leaned back more against his headboard. “I just… tend to not stay places long,” he reiterated.

“Well, I hope you stay,” Ted told him. “It’s kinda nice having someone my age around who’s not related to me.”

“You’re saying that way too soon,” Cody replied. He wanted Ted to stop trying to befriend him, because it wasn’t going to happen. “Maybe… I think I want to be alone now, is that ok?”

“Yeah, of course. If you need anything, I’m in the room right next to you. And Mom and Dad are still downstairs, I think.”

“Thanks.”

~~~

Every day, Ted seemed to spend just a little bit more time with Cody. They sat together on the school bus there and back, but didn’t see much of each other actually in school, only ever once in a while and it was usually just a quick pass in the hallway. However, after school, once homework was out of the way, Ted made a point to stop into Cody’s room and talk. Not that Cody was ever very chatty, but he would say a little more every day.

Before he even knew it, Cody hit the three month mark and was attending his last day of classes before summer vacation. Ted even passed his driver’s test on his third attempt, so he was already planning on driving them to school every day the following school year, Brett included, as he would be starting high school.

That wasn’t the longest he’d ever been with anyone, that was still Reg and Sharon, but in recent times, it was definitely his longest stay. He really liked them, too. Especially Ted. Brett was a good kid, but he didn’t click with him the way he did Ted.

One day, Ted asked Cody about his parents, what had happened to them. At first, Ted wasn’t sure if he should even _ask_ that question, but he wanted to know. He thought Cody might flip out at him, because though it didn’t happen often, he did have a history of outbursts, which thankfully only ever involved shouting, not flying objects.

That didn’t happen. Instead, Cody answered, “I don’t know. I mean, I know they died, but I don’t know how or when.” That was the first time that Cody ever said that to anyone, and it felt somewhat freeing to talk about it with someone. Especially Ted, he found that he really liked talking to, or even just being around Ted.

If he was being honest with himself, Ted was the first real friend he ever had.

~~~

A year and a half later, Cody was still living with the DiBiases. He was going to be a junior in high school, Ted a senior. And they had become the best of friends, talking every day and finding out more and more about one another, getting closer to each other by the day. Ted wasn’t his only friend anymore, and he had even joined an intramural volleyball team during his sophomore year, mainly because Ted encouraged him to do so by joining himself. Surprisingly, he found that he actually enjoyed it. He was even considering doing it again the upcoming school year.

Just after their sophomore and junior years ended, though, Cody had a milestone to celebrate. He was turning sixteen years old.

The year before, when he turned fifteen, he didn’t expect that day to really be any different than the next. But, it was. They went out to dinner, where they told the waiters it was his birthday. He was sung at and given presents by his new foster family, like he was truly a part of their family.

This year was no different. They took him to dinner, gave him gifts and treated him like a real member of their family; they had even asked if he wanted to have a big party, to which he said no thank you, but he appreciated it nonetheless. Even Ted’s grandparents got something for him.

They went home that night, all with leftovers, and all headed up to their rooms. Ted’s parents and Brett were across the hall from Ted and Cody’s rooms, while Mike had taken over the basement, which was where he stayed when he was home on his school breaks. Like usual, Ted followed Cody into his room. As Cody set his bag of gifts down next to his bed, Ted asked, “So, two birthdays with us now, is that some kinda record?”

Cody grinned at him. “Getting there. I still can’t believe you guys did all this for me. You really didn’t have to.”

“We might not _have_ to, but we _want_ to. Everyone deserves to have a family.”

Never being one to show emotions, Cody was shocked to find that he had become slightly teary eyed at that sentiment.

When Ted noticed the sheen of tears, he moved up the bed to sit next to Cody and sling an arm around him. “Hey, are you ok?”

Cody nodded, bringing his hands up to his face to cover himself. The last thing he wanted was for Ted to see him cry.

However, Ted was unconvinced by the nodding. Most people nodded and said nothing was wrong when, really, everything was, and Cody came from an unstable background as it was. He gently took Cody’s hand in his and eased it away from his face. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“For the first time in my life, I can honestly say that it’s nothing. Nothing’s wrong at all and…” He didn’t know what drove him to do it, but he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ted’s. Then, when he realized what he had done, he hoped that he didn’t make his life miserable. For the past year and a half, his life had been about as close to perfect as a person could get. He pulled back and the first thing was he said was, “I’m so sorry.”

Ted didn’t really know what to say. It was actually quite a pleasant surprise to be kissed by Cody. And the kiss was… well, he really didn’t have much to compare it against. Or anything to compare it with, actually. “Don’t be sorry,” he finally whispered after what felt like a few solid minutes of silence, but was really more like a tension filled thirty seconds.

“But I just—”

“Did you like it?” Ted asked, cutting Cody off from doubting himself.

“What the fuck kind of question is that?!” Cody was working himself up, and he could have quite the temper when we went off. “That’s not even the goddamn _point_!” He pushed himself away from Ted, pacing around the room before going under his bed and pulling out his old suitcase.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m packing! You’ll want me out of here as soon as possible, I’m sure, so I want to get everything together now.”

“Why would you leave?”

“Are you fucking _dense_?” Cody asked of him, fighting to keep his voice low while his temper bubbled up, now going around to start throwing random articles of clothing into his suitcase. “Did you already forget what just happened?”

“No. I mean… I liked it,” Ted admitted to him, still sitting there on Cody’s bed.

Cody stopped moving, a shirt landing in his suitcase before he fully turned his attention back to Ted. “What?”

“I, uh… well, that was kinda my first kiss and I don’t actually know if it was good or not, but I’d never change the person I shared my first kiss with, even if I could.”

Leaving all his stuff right there on the floor, Cody climbed back into the bed, onto Ted and began kissing him again.

He didn’t tell him, not right then anyway, that not only was Ted his first friend, he was his first kiss, as well.

~~~

They didn’t move beyond kissing for a while. It wasn’t until a few weeks later that they finally ventured into one another’s pants. The first time either of them felt another hand on their dicks was like nothing they had experienced before. There was a slight learning curve, but they were quick to catch on. They found that they really enjoyed handjobs. Especially while kissing.

It didn’t take them much longer to start giving one another blowjobs. Cody was quite good at them right off, his mouth able to open very wide. Ted had a little struggle the first few times they tried it, but he was determined. Cody teased him that he had to be as persistent about giving good head as he was about passing his driver’s test. And persistent he was.

That all happened during their summer school break, which, they decided, was the perfect time for them to have started fooling around, because it gave them so much time to really learn just what each other liked, without having to worry about school work getting in the way of anything.

Things became more difficult in late August, just before school started, because football practice began. They were out early in the morning, and when Ted got back home, he was smelly and tired. Then he was always out like a light far earlier than the rest of the summer. They still found the time to be together, but football complicated things slightly.

When school started up again, Ted was in his senior year and was beginning to think about applying to colleges. Ted had also told Cody that his junior year would be the most difficult and that he’d have the most homework he’d have out of all four years of high school. At first he didn’t believe him, but a few weeks into the first semester, he realized that Ted wasn’t lying.

Between all the work and Ted’s football schedule, they had even less time to spend together. But, still, they always managed to find some time, even though Ted was always exhausted by the end of the day.

On Ted’s eighteenth birthday, after the usual birthday dinner, Cody made sure that they spent their own quality time together. He didn’t always deepthroat, but that night, he did, and Ted enjoyed every second of it.

A few weeks later, they were on Thanksgiving break. They only had that Thursday and Friday off, but Ted also had off football practice.

The day after Thanksgiving, Brett was out of the house, staying over at a friend’s, and Mike was headed back to school so he could work the weekends at his job just off campus. Ted’s parents were also planning on being out late, since they and some family friends would always go out Black Friday shopping together, then spend the rest of the day catching up.

Needless to say, as soon as Brett’s friend had come to pick him up, Ted and Cody were back upstairs in Cody’s room, mouths fused together. When they reached the bed, Cody flopped backwards, Ted following suit. “Teddy. We have the house to ourselves.”

“We do,” he said, just before bringing his mouth to Cody’s.

When they broke apart, Cody tilted his head to the side to allow Ted to continue kissing him there. “I wanna… god, I wanna fuck.”

While Ted had suspected that it would finally happen today, he still felt like a jumble of nerves actually hearing those words spoken aloud. Neither of them really knew what they were doing, though he figured his biological instincts would kick in. Hadn’t they already to some extent? “Me too,” he replied.

Clothes were pulled off and thrown wherever, leaving them both naked in a matter of seconds.

“Teddy, _please_ ,” Cody begged, not even sure why he was begging. He just wanted Ted to start doing something.

Running his hands down Cody’s torso, Ted then gave a few tugs on Cody’s cock, working him to full hardness. He then brought that hand up to his mouth and put a couple fingers into his mouth. He remembered those awkward high school sex ed talks, not only about safe sex and the use of a condom, but also about how the female anatomy is naturally self lubricating which made for easier penetration. This kind of sex was never spoken about, though, but he was sure, like with trying to fit anything into a very tight spot, lubrication would be a good thing. So he got his fingers as wet as he could before pushing one inside Cody.

It was when he got to two fingers that he noticed some discomfort, but Cody told him not to stop. He wanted this way too much to stop. Thinking on it, though, maybe he should have had Ted stop at Rite Aid and pick up some KY before they got to this point.

Ted worked his fingers in at out for a long while, knowing that this was new for the both of them. He wanted this to be good for Cody.

“Ted,” Cody said in a breath, “I’m ready, please.”

“Are you sure? Cody, we have time to—”

“I don’t want to wait anymore. I want you now.”

“You’re sure?”

“Teddy, if you ask me one more time if I’m sure I will stick your dick in me myself.”

“If you’re sure,” Ted said, some trepidation still in his voice.

“Yes!” To make his point even more clear, he raised his legs up to his chest, showing Ted that he was more than ready. Of course he was nervous, that was only natural; it didn’t make him want Ted any less.

Quickly spitting into his hand, Ted spread it over himself and then lined himself up with Cody’s entrance, hoping that it wouldn’t be too bad for Cody. As he began to push forward, he watched Cody’s face closely. He could see the pain clear on his face, but not once did he tell him to stop or to pull out. In fact, he had a feeling that if he _tried_ to pull out, Cody would ask him what the hell he was doing.

“Cody, are you ok?” he finally asked once he was completely inside.

“Yes.” He sounded pained, but it would pass, it had to pass. As it was, just knowing that he and Ted were finally doing this was enough for him to be more than ok.

Ted, on the other hand, was feeling nothing but absolute bliss. He was surrounded in the _tightest_ heat he had ever felt and he didn’t think he’d be lasting more than a couple minutes. Tops.

Cody moved his legs, letting his ankles rest on Ted’s shoulders, as the blonde teen finally began moving. It was a shallow, slow thrust at first, but it was the start of a slow, shallow rhythm.

It took a couple thrusts for Ted to dare go all the way back in, but when he did, he shuddered at the sensation of being completely sheathed within Cody’s body. When he pulled back and thrust forward, this time he heard Cody gasp and his own body was already feeling the tingles he always got just before an orgasm.

He forced himself to keep going slow, because if he let himself speed up, he knew he would come in about two seconds. Still, he went in deep when he thrust back and once again, Cody let out a gasp, seemingly of pleasure. “Are you feeling better?” Ted asked him, somehow able to get coherent words out of his mouth.

“Much,” Cody answered. Especially when Ted had hit that little spot inside him, which sent jolts of pleasure through his whole body.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to last much longer,” Ted then told him. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” He himself had lasted all of three minutes the first time Ted blew him, so he could understand.

Ted pulled back again, once more thrusting against that spot that seemed to bring Cody a great deal of pleasure. And if he was going to come so soon, he at least wanted Cody to get something more out of it.

By the time Ted came, three full thrusts later, Cody was back to full hardness, and the feeling of Ted coming inside him was far more of a turn on than he ever thought. He could feel Ted’s cock twitching and his cum shooting into him. It was a different sensation, far from unpleasant.

“I’m sorry,” Ted apologized again. He hadn’t wanted to finish so soon, especially when he knew how much Cody had been hurting at first, but he couldn’t help it.

“Stop fucking apologizing,” Cody replied, moving his legs again, mainly so he could reach up and pull Ted down to him for a deep kiss. He had Ted inside him, cock still hard despite having just come. Taking one of his hands, he moved it down to grab one of Ted’s, wrapping both their hands around his cock. With both of them stroking his cock, it didn’t take him much longer until he was coming, too.

They broke off the kiss and Ted reluctantly pulled out, lying on his side next to Cody, hand on the younger teen’s belly.

“Before you say anything,” Cody began, “it was worth every second of pain because I was able to be with you. And… I love you.”

Ted was the first person that he had ever truly loved. And Ted was the first person to truly love him back.


End file.
